


You are my Home

by snoppy_rocker



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Home, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoppy_rocker/pseuds/snoppy_rocker
Summary: Rain. Home. Safe.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	You are my Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelouple28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/gifts).



Rain. Home. Safe.

Rain. It has been raining for days.

There were minor interruptions, which briefly brightened the day before it pulled back and the sky opened its gates again. Just as the mind of heaven swayed, so did the emotional world of Eliott. He could feel something get closer, something that wanted to pull him into this dark, lonely world and slowly close its gray hand around his heart. He tried to fight back, pulling out his own anchor that held him in this world where he felt safe and loved.

“You’re not alone.”

Those small chain of words, with the effect of a hurricane. That could shatter all his bad thoughts and anchored Eliott in this universe. Lucas was his lifeline there. Every time ready to pull him out of the danger zone.

Eliott wrapped his jacket tighter around himself as he hurried through the rain. He pulled his head between his shoulders and stared straight ahead. He knew the way between his home and the shared flat of Lucas by heart. 

The last spurs of the rainy days were clearly still felt. Umbrellas clung to umbrellas on the sidewalks. People rush through the streets of Paris, always in a hurry to their next destination. He dodged the umbrellas as he ran through the rain completely defenseless. His umbrella would only have slowed him down, and so he left without it. He barely felt the water seep through his clothes and into his skin, digging deeper into his bones. He focused solely on his path, his goal, which came closer with every minute and every step he took.

Even though his four walls defined the word home, his soul and being called something else ‘home’. Someone else. Only with Lucas did he feel the sheltered warmth that this word meant to him and this drew him there now. Every cell in him wanted to be with Lucas, regardless of the fact that it was raining cats and dogs, that it was just before midnight and that he had no idea that Eliott was on his way.

With the key firmly in his hand, Eliott stood in front of the younger boy’s door and tried to open it with trembling fingers. Mika had left him a key weeks ago, because he was tired of opening the door at unchristian times. A few attempts and a small puddle of water at the entrance later, he entered the shared flat. The entrance and living area was dark, only the whirring of the fridge could be heard as he peeled out of his shoes.

He was relieved, when he saw light shining from under the door to his boyfriends room, indicating that he was hopefully still awake. Recently, he has been falling asleep over his books a lot. The Bacs knocked on his door and Lucas seemed more stressed than ever. Eliott timidly knocked on the door and waited patiently for a reaction. But this time nothing moved behind the door. So he had fallen asleep after all. Slowly the elder opened the door and stretched his head through the small gap that he created. He wanted to start with the rhetorical question of whether Lucas had already fallen asleep, but stopped abruptly.

Lucas wasn’t really sleeping, he was sitting on his bed. Dozens of written pages lay scattered around him on the bed, testifying to his deeds and actions of the last hours. Lucas hadn’t noticed his knocking at the door, because he had put on his oversized headphones and obviously did something on his laptop.

Eliott now opened the door completely, leaned his side against the door frame and watched his boyfriend. Lucas probably had an extremely inspiring piece of music on his ear and had grabbed two pens in the process, which now served as drumsticks. He followed the rhythm by drumming on the upper edge of the screen and fervently sang along some lines of the song. 

Eliott saw Lucas‘ face in the window and could not prevent a smile from appearing on his lips. No matter how Luacs did it, he won him over and over again. It was these little moments that he was allowed to participate in, when he fell a little bit more in love with Lucas. Some of the glamour returned to his eyes as he followed the performance in front of him. As the song ended, Lucas also ended his play dramatically, throwing his pencils backwards. He had obviously not expected anyone to stand there. Unfortunately, the younger one thought wrong. Laughing, Eliott avoided the flying pens.

„Putain!“ cursed Lucas, who turns to the door because of the laughter.

Up until then, he had sat with his back to the door. On one hand he had been frightened, on the other hand, he was aware of what he had just done. In a flash, he placed the laptop next to him on the bed and hurried to the other boy to examine the damage he had done. He quickly noticed that the problem was not the pens, but that Eliott was still standing soaking wet in his doorstep, as well as the slight trembling from the cold.

„Did you come here without an umbrella…“ he started, but faltered and shook his head. Of course the idiot had been on his way without an umbrella. Now it slowly dawned on Lucas.

„Okay. Take off your wet clothes, I’ll get you a towel.“ With it Lucas disappeared from his room.

Wordlessly, Eliott followed the order and got rid of his clothes. Carefully he wrapped his arms around his cold body. While waiting for the other, he looked rigidly at a point on the wall and sank again into his dark world of thought. He sank deeper and deeper into this world, not noticing the salvation so palpable near him. He only had to stretch out his hand and could have felt it. He fell unstoppable the longer he was alone. He pulled his lifeline in search of help and hoped that he would not drag Lucas with him into darkness.

He didn't know how long he stood there and gave his demons the upper hand. He didn't feel anything anymore, only felt the cold, which threatened to draw him to damnation. But something disturbed his thoughts. A familiar warmth that filled his body with life, with hope and brought his spirit back from the darkness. He didn't even have to look up to know who triggered all this. He felt the soft hands, he perceived the presence of the fine body. His gaze ultimately focuses on Lucas.

He had seen the moment in Lucas’ eyes when he realized why Eliott was walking around without an umbrella in this miserable weather, not even paying attention to himself.

„Watch the signs,“

Lucille had advised him, and she had been right for once. Lucas learned to read it, even if it took a lot of practice and he didn’t always hit the mark. He got the hang of it better and better and could respond to small signs. Like that moment when he came back with a big towel and threw it over his head. For a moment he wrapped Eliott in the towel like a protective cape.

„Hey.“ Lucas breathed quietly and tried a little smile. He gently stroked up and down Eliott’s arm. He sparked the first warmth in him that slowly spread throughout his body and penetrated to the last cell. Finally the tremor in his limbs stopped. All this time Eliott’s gaze was on Lucas‘ dark sapphires, responding to every move he made. After a few silent minutes, he thanked him with the first real smile since he had entered the room.

He nodded barely noticeably before he detached himself from Luacs and the towel slipped to the floor. He stepped up to his boyfriend’s wardrobe and looked for the fluffy clothes, which not only provided warmth, but also smelled like Lucas. Even though he always reaffirmed that the clothes were too small for him, he wore them just as gladly and with pride. He felt safe in them, a kind of extra embrace he got from his hedgehog.

When he changed, he scurried to Lucas on the bed. He slipped under the blanket, which his boyfriend had already lifted for him. Eliott crawled towards him before sinking deeper into the bed and cuddling against Lucas‘ side. He could claim that this was one of his favourite places. Hidden from all eyes, safe in the arms of his destiny. Smiling, he looked at Lucas as he felt the slight movement as he bent towards him and breathed a little kiss on his forehead. Warm finger strokes carefully across his cheek. Exactly in this moment, the few minutes of tenderness meant home, security and safety for him.

The rain, the umbrellas, the people rushing from A to B - all that didn’t matter anymore. The rain brought with it so many memories, so many good things, which in the end washed away the bad.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> This story is for Ro and the girls/guy of SKAM Fance & Cry.
> 
> And a big, sweet Thank You for My Beta-Reader Elle :*
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
